Sebelum Hari Itu
by knzwa
Summary: "Aku harus mencegah kematian datang menjemputnya!" ― Haibara Ai ―


**Disclaimer**

**Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho**

―

**Cover by The Artist**

―

**Story by 金沢秋奈**

―

**―――――**

Aku adalah Haibara Ai, seperti yang kalian ketahui, akulah pemilik nama asli Miyano Shiho, seorang ilmuwan aneh yang meneruskan penelitian orangtuanya tentang obat yang dimanfaatkan oleh sebuah organisasi kejahatan untuk mencabut nyawa orang lain seenaknya.

Sekarang, aku sudah memiliki duniaku sendiri, yang tidak menyatu dan juga tidak sama dengan manusia yang lainnya, termasuk orang-orang yang pernah mengenalku.

Di duniaku yang sekarang, aku bahagia karena bertemu dengan seluruh keluargaku yang telah mendahuluiku.

Setiap saat, aku bersenang-senang di surga bersama mereka, inilah kehidupan yang kudambakan selama ini, bukannya mengabdi pada organisasi yang berambisi besar untuk menguasai dunia itu.

Namun, suatu hari, aku dibangunkan kembali, bukan sebagai manusia biasa, tetapi sebagai manusia yang telah menjelma menjadi makhluk astral yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh orang-orang yang masih hidup.

Ketika aku terbangun, sebuah buku terbuka di depanku, karena penasaran, aku mengintip isinya.

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat namaku terukir di sana,

**_Miyano Shiho, 2019/04/03, meninggal karena tertabrak sebuah sedan berkecepatan tinggi di tengah perjalanan mengantarkan ayah angkatnya ke rumah sakit untuk kontrol gula darah._**

Tenggorokanku tercekat, kuberanikan diri untuk membuka beberapa halaman selanjutnya, kulihat beberapa nama yang tidak kukenal, sama sepertiku, waktu dan penyebab kematian mereka juga tertulis di sana.

"Jadi... Aku mati karena kecelakaan?" gumamku, aku memang tidak pernah menyadari penyebab aku berada di dunia yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Jariku masih membalikkan beberapa halamannya hingga akhirnya terhenti di sebuah halaman, kedua mataku terbelalak ketika membaca nama seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

**_Kudo Shinichi, 2019/07/28, meninggal karena kereta yang ditumpanginya meledak._**

Aku menelan ludah, ini tidak benar kan? Orang itu tidak akan semudah itu untuk mati kan?

Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku, si detektif bodoh itu tidak boleh meninggalkan gadis kantor detektif itu untuk kedua kalinya, meskipun terdengar mustahil, aku harus mencegahnya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa seperti ditarik ke dalam sebuah pusaran, lalu membuka mata setelah memastikan semuanya sudah terasa normal lagi.

Langit-langit ini...

Ini kamarku! Aku tidak percaya ini!

Aku beranjak dari kasur yang sudah lama tidak kutempati, berjalan ke arah jendela lalu membuka sedikit tirainya.

Matahari bersinar begitu cerahnya, apa musim hujan sudah lewat ya?

Kulirikkan mataku ke jam digital di atas meja belajarku, yang juga menampilkan hari, tanggal, bulan, serta tahun ini.

**2019.07.27 (Saturday)**

Ooh tanggal segini ternyata.

Eeh? Tanggal 27? Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku pada jam itu dengan cepat.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, aku hanya punya waktu sehari untuk menyelamatkannya, mencegahnya untuk menaiki kereta yang akan mengantarkannya pada alam akhirat.

Tapi, aku harus bagaimana? Aku saja tidak bisa melihat pantulan wujudku sendiri di cermin kamarku, apalagi dia?

Selang beberapa detik, terdengar suara tawa dari lantai bawah. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dengan perlahan, padahal seharusnya ada kemungkinan aku bisa menembusnya, tapi aku merasa aneh saja kalau langsung menembus dinding atau semacamnya.

Begitu kuintip, ternyata anak-anak itu ada di sini, mungkin untuk menghabiskan hari libur.

Biasanya aku akan menuju lab bawah tanah setiap kali ada waktu, tapi sekarang tidak, aku tidak akan bisa membuatkan antidote lagi untuknya karena dunia kami yang berbeda.

"Ai-chan?"

Tubuhku terpaku ketika seseorang menyebut namaku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ayumi yang memanggilku seperti itu di antara mereka?

Karena ucapan Ayumi, mereka semua 'melihat' ke arahku sekarang, untuk sesaat aku bingung, sebenarnya aku ini terlihat atau tidak oleh mereka?

"Ayumi-chan, jangan bercanda begitu ah." ucap Genta.

"Ng... Tapi..."

"Ayumi-chan, Haibara-san sudah tenang di sana, apa kamu lupa?" tambah Mitsuhiko, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang bergidik ngeri.

Ayumi terdiam, manik matanya mengarah tidak beraturan. "Entah kenapa, aku seperti melihat bayangan Ai-chan saat pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit tadi."

Bukannya tenang, kedua bocah lelaki itu malah tambah panik. Aku bingung, Mitsuhiko yang memiliki keyakinan kuat bahwa tidak ada hantu di dunia ini, kenapa dia juga seperti ketakutan? Apa pengalamannya selama ini membuatnya percaya bahwa hantu benar-benar ada?

Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi memanggil mereka dengan nama depan? Ah sudahlah, aku masih ada urusan yang lebih penting daripada itu.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga, betapa rindunya aku dengan keadaan rumah ini, padahal baru 3 bulan yang lalu aku meninggalkannya.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik kita main bola saja di taman, bagaimana?" saran Conan yang berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Mereka bertiga serempak menggeleng. "Tidak mau, aku bosan." ucap Ayumi.

"Benar, aku sedang tidak ingin main bola." sambung Mitsuhiko.

"Iya, apalagi kalau musim panas begini, lebih baik beli es krim daripada melakukan sesuatu yang membuat tubuh terasa semakin panas." Genta mengipaskan tangannya.

Oh iya, sebagai manusia yang sekarang menghuni dunia astral, aku tidak merasakan panas sama sekali, inilah salah satu kelebihannya.

"Iya deh, ayo ke supermarket." Ajakan itu sontak membuat ketiga anak kecil itu senang.

"Ayo, ayo!"

"Tapi Conan yang bayarin ya." ucap Genta, aku hanya bisa menepuk keningku.

"Heh, yang tadi mau beli es krim siapa? Aku mau menghemat uangku tahu." ucap Conan.

Hampir aku meledeknya pelit kalau saja aku tidak ingat bahwa ia hanya dikirimi uang oleh kedua orangtuanya sebulan sekali.

Daaaan... Begitulah, aku mengikuti ke manapun mereka pergi, sambil memikirkan cara untuk mencegah kematian mendatangi bocah kacamata yang sering merengek agar diberikan penawar sementara selama aku hidup bersamanya.

Kenapa aku ingin mencegah dia mati? Padahal kalau dia hidup pun, dia tidak akan bisa kembali pada wanita yang menjadi tambatan hatinya itu kan?

Yah, mungkin beberapa dari kalian berpikir seperti itu.

Kalau kalian menginginkan jawaban, aku akan mengatakannya.

Aku tidak ingin dia mati, antidote dengan efek yang permanen itu bisa saja tercipta tanpa adanya campur tanganku, asal dia bisa mendapatkan kembali formulanya di markas besar organisasi.

Kapan dia bisa mendapatkannya aku sendiri tidak tahu, yang jelas aku yakin tanpa aku pun dia pasti bisa menghancurleburkan organisasi kejam itu dari dunia ini sampai ke akar-akarnya dengan bantuan beberapa lembaga intel, terutama FBI, CIA, dan PSB.

Kita kembali sekarang.

Conan, alias Kudo Shinichi, yang ditulis akan mati esok hari, kini telah berada di rumah keluarga angkatnya.

Ia duduk di atas kursi kesayangan paman berkumis itu, menopang dagu dengan tangannya, tatapannya kosong lurus ke depan, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Suasana rumah ini begitu sepi, mungkin pacarnya sedang pergi jalan-jalan bersama sahabatnya si pemilik rambut cokelat sebahu, dan sang ayah pergi bermain pachinko atau apalah itu bersama temannya juga.

Mendadak sebuah ide muncul di otakku.

Kenapa aku tidak mengiriminya pesan saja? Aku memang tidak bisa berkomunikasi lewat lisan dengannya, tapi kalau lewat tulisan...

Aku mencari kertas dan pulpen ke sekitar, tidak mungkin di kantor detektif seperti ini tidak ada kedua barang tersebut.

"Ketemu!" gumamku, aku langsung menulis beberapa kata di kertas memo yang terletak di atas meja yang berdampingan dengan pintu toilet, 180 derajat dari tatapan datar detektif menyebalkan itu.

Selesai menulis, aku menjatuhkan pulpen itu, demi mendapat perhatian darinya.

Tidak kusangka yang kulakukan barusan itu ternyata membuatnya tertarik.

Conan turun dari kursinya lalu berjalan pelan ke arahku yang tentu saja tidak terlihat di mata kepalanya, lalu berhenti tepat 5 cm di depan pulpen yang kujatuhkan dengan sengaja.

Ia membungkuk, mengambil pulpen tersebut lalu hendak mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat kertas memo yang berisikan tulisanku.

Aku berdoa dalam hati, semoga dia menyadari kalau itu tulisanku.

Kulihat ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel merah yang sangat kukenal dengan baik.

Kedua matanya menatap layar ponsel, wajahnya memasang ekspresi serius.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga.

_"Moshi-moshi? Shinichi-kun? Ada apa?"_ Dari tempatku sekarang, aku bisa mendengar suara hakase.

"Hakase, jangan bercanda yang tidak-tidak!" protesnya tiba-tiba.

_"Apa maksudnya dengan bercanda?"_ Terdengar nada kebingungan yang murni dari suaranya.

"Jangan pura-pura, aku tahu kau pasti yang mengirimi surat aneh ini kan?" Conan mengambil suratku dari atas meja, lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

_"Surat?"_

"Surat aneh, Hakase hebat sekali bisa meniru tulisan Haibara!"

Aku menutup seluruh wajahku, aku tidak menduga kalau ia masih mengenali tulisanku, sayangnya ia tidak percaya kalau yang menulisnya adalah aku, dan salah mengira kalau hakase ingin menjahilinya.

_"Hah? Surat aneh? Aku tidak pernah mengirimimu yang seperti itu, beneran deh." _ucap hakase, sepertinya kali ini ia mempercayainya.

"_Jaa,_ jadi siapa dong? Masa' Haibara?" Ia menjepit ponselnya di antara leher dan pundak, memegang suratku dengan kedua tangannya.

_"Bawa ke sini surat itu! Aku juga ingin melihatnya."_ perintah hakase.

"Iya, iya." Ia melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

Aku mengikutinya pergi ke rumah hakase, di tengah perjalanan aku tersentak, di buku tersebut, tidak ada waktu pasti kapan nyawanya akan diambil, jangankan jam berapanya, pagi, siang, sore ataupun malam pun tidak tertulis di sana.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah aku harus mengawasinya tanpa bisa istirahat sedikitpun. Sebenarnya tidak masalah sih, mengingat bahwa aku bukan lagi manusia yang hidup di dunia normal.

"Hakase!" Hakase datang tergopoh-gopoh setelah mendengar teriakan Conan.

Mm.. Sebenarnya ini keluar dari topik sih, tapi aku penasaran bagaimana dengan pola makannya yang sekarang, tubuhnya sedikit mengurus namun tampak tidak sesehat dulu.

Kedua mata hakase terbelalak begitu surat yang kutulis sudah berpindah ke tangannya, meniti setiap huruf yang kuukir di kantor detektif tadi.

_Kudo-kun,_

_Kumohon, jangan keluar dari rumah selangkah pun, aku melihat namamu tertulis di sebuah buku yang mungkin kamu tidak akan pernah mempercayainya._

_Di dalam buku itu, tertulis bahwa kamu akan mati esok hari dalam sebuah kecelakaan._

_Makanya kumohon, tahan dirimu untuk tidak keluar dari rumah sehari saja, ini permintaan terakhirku padamu, tolonglah._

"Tidak salah lagi, Ai-kun menulis ini untukmu." Hakase mengembalikan kertas tersebut padanya.

"Shinichi-kun, lakukan apa yang ditulis olehnya, aku yakin Ai-kun datang padamu untuk memberitahu ini." Hakase menyentuh kedua pundak tubuhnya yang mini itu, memandanginya dengan perasaan campur aduk antara sedih, cemas, dan iba.

Untuk sejenak ruangan terasa hening.

"Hakase bicara apa? Tidak mungkin, kalaupun memang Haibara yang menuliskannya, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

"Eh?"

"Besok, ada festival bertema misteri di Prefektur Nagoya, lagipula aku sudah mengatakannya pada Ran."

"Jadi? Ran-kun juga ikut?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Besok, Ran dan yang lainnya akan pergi ke Okinawa, berhubung aku bosan karena putri milyuner itu ikut, makanya aku memutuskan untuk ke sana dengan kereta yang berangkat jam 8 pagi besok."

Apa katanya? Pergi ke Nagoya sendirian? Ia rela memberikan nyawanya hanya karena festival bodoh itu?

Tunggu, jam 8 pagi?!!

Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin, berusaha mengatakan padanya untuk tidak pergi, seluruh tubuhku gemetaran, air mataku tumpah.

Sia-sia, teriakanku tidak mungkin akan terdengar olehnya.

Semalaman suntuk, aku hanya bisa menangis, memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan agar peristiwa mengerikan itu tidak terjadi.

Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Penyebab kereta akan meledak saja aku tidak bisa mencari tahu, entah meledak karena bom atau karena kesalahan teknis.

Kenapa aku dimunculkan lagi ke dunia ini untuk menyelamatkannya sedangkan aku sendiri benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku.

_Ting!_

Hei, aku bisa saja memberinya obat tidur atau apapun untuk membuatnya terlambat bangun, sehingga ia tidak bisa pergi.

Aku turun dari kasur, bergegas mencari obat tidur lalu berlari menuju tempatnya tinggal sekarang.

Mulutku tersenyum senang begitu tahu pintu yang berada di lantai ketiga dari sebuah gedung yang menyatu dengan Poirot Cafe terbuka, sepertinya kepala keluarga ini belum pulang.

Dengan mengendap-endap aku masuk ke dalam, membuka setiap pintu yang ada di sana.

Yang pertama kali kubuka adalah kamarnya Ran, kulihat gadis itu telah terlelap dengan sebuah koper di samping kasurnya, mungkin mereka berencana pergi di pagi buta nanti.

Kedua kalinya, yang kubuka ternyata adalah toilet, dan untuk ketiga kalinya aku membuka sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya jarang dipakai.

Huh, di mana sih kamarnya? Aku tidak pernah ke ruangan di lantai 3 setiap kali berkunjung ke sini, jadi wajar saja aku kebingungan mencari kamarnya.

Tinggal satu pintu lagi yang belum kubuka.

_Bingo!_ Aku baru tahu kalau dia satu kamar dengan Mouri-tantei.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Kukeluarkan sebuah plastik berisi bubuk obat tidur lalu membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk meminumkannya.

Maafkan aku, _Tantei-san_.

Setelah menyelesaikan keperluanku, aku segera berlari meninggalkan rumah itu secepat mungkin.

Sesampainya di rumah hakase, aku hanya bisa terduduk diam di kursi meja belajar yang menghadap jendela, kulihat pemandangan langit malam yang sudah lama tidak kutemui.

Dalam hati aku hanya bisa berkata,

_Kumohon, tahanlah ia agar tidak terbangun sehingga membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi._

"Aah, Conan curang sekali, masa' dia mau pergi ke Nagoya sendirian." Aku mendengar keluhan seseorang ketika hendak menuju agensi detektif Mouri.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, dan menemukan ketiga sosok mereka seperti kemarin.

"Benar, kali ini dia pandai sekali menyembunyikannya dari kita."

"Menyebalkan, dia saja baru memberi tahu kita pas ketemu di depan supermarket tadi."

"Eh?" Kedua bola mataku membesar.

"Tapi... Apa dia tidak kerepotan membawa skateboardnya pergi ke Nagoya? Nagoya kan jauh sekali."

Aku jatuh terduduk, kedua kakiku terasa lemas sekali.

_Aku gagal._

_Aku gagal menghentikannya untuk pergi._

Setelah mereka menghilang dari pandanganku, aku tersadar, walaupun dia telah pergi ke stasiun, aku masih bisa mencegahnya.

Karena itulah, aku bangkit lalu berlari mengubah tujuanku yang semula menuju kantor agensi detektif menjadi Stasiun Beika.

Semoga masih sempat.

Tiba di stasiun, aku mencari sosoknya yang khas di mataku. Aku terus berlari ke segala arah tanpa mempedulikan napasku yang sudah tidak beraturan, sebisa mungkin agar tidak menabrak orang lain yang memenuhi stasiun ini ― walau aku tidak tahu apakah mereka akan sadar jikalau aku menabrak mereka.

_Kudo-kun, di mana kamu?_

Aku berhenti di sebuah peron, ekor mataku menangkap sosoknya yang telah berdiri di dekat pintu kereta yang akan tertutup.

"Kudo-kun!!" Aku berteriak, mengejarnya sebelum pintu kereta tertutup.

"Kudo...kun..." Air mataku membanjiri kedua pelupuk, aku terlambat, pintu telah tertutup.

Aku berusaha menyamakan kecepatan lariku dengan kecepatan kereta.

Namun, tentu saja semua itu mustahil, aku bukanlah manusia super meskipun telah hidup di dunia yang berbeda.

Aku tersandung, tubuhku terjatuh dan sedikit terpental.

Baru sekitar 10 detik setelah aku terjatuh, terdengar sebuah suara ledakan yang memekikkan telinga.

**_DUARRR!!!!_**

"Kudo-kun..." ucapku pelan dengan gemetar, aku bisa melihat api besar membakar ular besi itu, percikannya menyebar ke mana-mana.

Seketika suasana di stasiun menjadi tidak terkendali, semua orang panik luar biasa saat mengetahui salah satu kereta yang baru saja berangkat meledak.

Para petugas langsung turun tangan mengamankan kondisi, speaker yang digunakan untuk pengumuman berbunyi, meminta para pengunjung untuk tenang.

"KUDO-KUNNNN!!!!" teriakku sekuat tenaga, lebih kencang dari teriakan-teriakanku sebelumnya.

Bodohnya aku, aku tidak mampu menghentikannya.

Aku jatuh terduduk di pinggir rel, hatiku remuk, air mata tidak mampu lagi kubendung. Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya, karena aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

_Aku gagal._

_Aku gagal menghentikannya._

_Aku 'membunuhnya' untuk kedua kalinya._

Tangisanku tidak bisa kuhentikan, tidak ada artinya aku dimunculkan ke dunia ini kalau aku gagal mencegahnya untuk mati.

_Kenapa?_

Napasku sangat sesak, kedua mataku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat aksi penyelamatan yang dilakukan oleh para petugas pemadam kebakaran dan juga petugas medis yang baru saja tiba.

Di tengah isakanku, aku merasakan pundakku disentuh oleh seseorang, sontak saja aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan mendapati sosok Kudo Shinichi alias Edogawa Conan telah berwujud sama sepertiku.

"Haibara..." panggilnya dengan tersenyum.

Mulutku terbuka, hatiku ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apa yang kuminta padamu!!" Aku memukul bahunya berkali-kali, mengeluarkan seluruh rasa kesal yang ada.

"Kalau memang sudah takdirku, aku tidak bisa menghindarinya." jawabnya dengan tenang.

Aku mencengkeram bahunya. "Kau kejam sekali, meninggalkan wanita itu untuk kedua kalinya, kali ini kau benar-benar tidak akan bisa kembali tahu!!" bentakku mendorong tubuhnya.

Tidak ada balasan, aku masih memandangnya penuh amarah, walau aku tahu seluruh wajahku pasti sembap sekarang.

"Terima kasih..." ucapan itu melayang keluar dari mulutnya, aku hanya menatapnya dengan kaku, di saat begini ia malah mengucapkan terima kasih?! Apa dia sudah gila?!!

"Terima kasih telah memperingatkanku kemarin, Haibara."

"Dan juga... Maaf karena aku memuntahkan bubuk obat tidur yang kau masukkan ke dalam mulutku tadi malam."

"Tidak ada artinya kau mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf itu, kau bahkan tidak mempercayaiku!!"

"Bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu, tapi aku ini seorang detektif, yang sudah berjanji untuk tidak mempercayai hal-hal yang di luar nalar manusia. Kau pasti mengerti kan? Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghindari kematian jika sudah waktunya."

Aku terdiam, mulutku masih gemetar, begitu juga dengan seluruh tubuhku.

"Biarlah Kudo Shinichi menghilang dari dunia ini," Remaja berwujud bocah itu mendekatiku.

"dan juga," Ia meraih pergelangan tanganku, entah mengapa aku tidak berniat untuk menghindar darinya kali ini.

"Ran pasti akan merelakan kepergianku."

Aku mengibaskan lenganku agar terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Bicara apa kau?! Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaan seorang wanita!!" bentakku lagi.

"Ran-san... Dia menunggumu... lama sekali... tanpa putus asa..."

Ia hanya terdiam, memberikan waktu untukku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"dan kau membalasnya dengan kematian dirimu yang mendadak ini?! Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaannya?!!!!" teriakku dengan penuh amarah.

Aku melihatnya menundukkan kepala, kedua lensa kacamata yang setia menemaninya selama ini memantulkan kilatan putih.

"Kau tidak tahu, ada banyak yang terjadi setelah kau pergi." ucapnya.

"A-apa?"

"Jujur saja, aku merasa ada banyak perubahan drastis dalam diriku sejak hari kematianmu yang sangat tiba-tiba."

"Aku... Bukanlah Kudo Shinichi yang dulu lagi, aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil bernama Edogawa Conan."

Sekarang, aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Walaupun begitu, dia pasti akan sangat sedih karena adik angkat yang sangat disayanginya mendadak pergi untuk selamanya." ucapku setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Bukan hanya dia, anak-anak itu juga pasti akan sedih."

Bocah detektif yang kukenal memiliki sifat keras kepala itu hanya tersenyum. "Semua pasti akan begitu, merasa sedih karena ditinggal lebih dulu oleh orang yang disayanginya dan juga pernah dekat dengannya."

Mulutku sedikit terbuka tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun sebelum ia meraih pergelangan tanganku untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ayo pergi, Haibara!" ucapnya padaku.

Akhirnya aku pun menurutinya, ia menggandeng tanganku pergi ke tempat seharusnya kami berada sekarang, ke dunia di mana makhluk yang masih hidup tidak akan bisa mencapainya.

**終わり**


End file.
